Toy Story 2: Activity Center
Toy Story 2: Activity Center is a computer game that was released by Disney/Pixar in July of 2000. It is a PC game with a bunch of fun activities modeled after the 1999 Disney/Pixar film Toy Story 2. Luggage Lunacy In this game, Sheriff Woody is trapped inside a blue suitcase and Buzz must rescue him before Woody's flight takes off, by hopping on one luggage to another. The first level is very simple, but levels 2 and 3 are tricky because they contain obstacles such as a stuffed brown suitcase that blows up when Buzz goes near it, a kennel containing a cat (forcing Buzz to use his laser in order to hop over it), a delicate cardboard box, and a decoy blue box. Another strategy is to not jump off any pieces of luggage; if Buzz accidentally jumps off the luggage onto the conveyer belt, he is crushed into pieces and you lose a life. There are also yellow boxes with arrows that launch Buzz into the air, where he lands on luggage that is further away from whereever he would next jump. Toy Shelf Showdown In this game, Buzz must defeat Emperor Zurg and his army of robots. Buzz walks through toy shelves to put together pieces of a toy rocket that he can use to fly up to Zurg's throne. He must avoid robots by stunning them with his laser and using the pieces of the rocket to crush them. Eventually, his rocket automatically puts itself together, Buzz goes to the cockpit and flies up to Zurg's throne, where he takes out Zurg's batteries, thus winning the game. Cone Chaos In this game, Buzz and the toys try to cross the street disguised as construction cones, like in the movie. Each cone, one by one, must cross the street and avoid any oncoming traffic, starting with Buzz. Level one is very simple, but levels 2 and 3 include obstacles such as piles of gum, manholes, trucks containing enormous pipes, firetrucks (which don't even stop for cones), and much more cars per road. The game is won, once all 5 toys are across the street. The sound of children laughing is heard every time a disguised toy "drops" for a school bus. Credits The Credits is a simple slideshow presentation on Al McWhiggin's television screen where all the credits from Toy Story 2: Activity Center, are presented. Create-A-Comic-Book Create-A-Comic-Book is a game where the player can create his own comic book starring all Toy Story 2 characters. You have the option to save any information of your comic book that you create, or to cancel. Critter Corrall This game is a Toy Story 2 version of Chinese Checkers, but with the critters presented in Toy Story 2 as the pieces. The game is between Woody (blue critters) and either Bullseye (red), or a real-life friend of the player and the winner is the player that gets all of his (or her) pieces into the opponent's corral before the other. Woody's Printing Press This is the activity feature where players can print their comic books from Create-A-Comic-Book, or anything related to paper such as cards, postage stamps, letters, etc. Category:Toy Story Video Games